


Play a Lullaby for the Stars and let it Reach Where He Lie

by moriartyshouldseemeinacrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John is dead, Sherlock drinks tea, Sherlock's Violin, sherlock is finally interested in the damn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown/pseuds/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is dead and Sherlock mourns in his own way. He makes extra cups of tea and learns about the stars and plays tune for the constellations. He visits John's grave every October and when things get really bad, he locks himself in John's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play a Lullaby for the Stars and let it Reach Where He Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten no better at summaries I'm afraid! With these short drabbles I've been doing (two so far!) I'm just kinda feeling my way around these characters, figuring out what they do and how they do it. 
> 
> So, enjoy and tell me what you think!!

Sometimes when it rains Sherlock forgets his experiments. He makes two cups of tea and settles on the couch with both of them. 

Sometimes when it's night Sherlock looks out his window at the stars. He glances between the book in his lap and the constellations. 

Sometimes when it rains and Sherlock has finished his cup of tea he lets the other go cold. Not picking it up until the rain has lessened.

Sometimes when it's night and Sherlock admires the stars he points out constellations. Whispering under his breath the names and stories of his favorite ones. 

One the occasion that it rains when the sky is already dark Sherlock makes three cups of tea and drinks two of them. Leaving the last on the window sill until the stars are gone and the rain has stopped. 

When the sink is on and steam rises from the stained mugs Sherlock stops sometimes and just stares. Only once has he snapped out of his thoughts with a burnt hand and overflowing mugs. 

Everyday in October Sherlock goes to the cemetery with two cups of tea and spends precisely an hour by John's grave before leaving. He makes sure to leave the tea for him, though he knows the man who digs the grave will find it and throw it out each time. 

On particularly sunny days Sherlock makes sure to eat the breakfast Mrs. Hudson has made for him. He makes sure to visit Molly at the morgue even though he conducts all his experiments from 221B now. 

Sherlock plays the violin angrily at night, serenading the stars and clouds and moon. At one point he had played so loudly and harshly the strings had broken. He did not bother to get them replaced and returned one day to his flat to find they had been mended while he was gone. 

And when things get really bad for Sherlock, because they always do, he holes himself up in John's room. He knows laying in John's bed and burying his head in John's pillows will do no good, but he feels better surrounded by the scent of his friend. 

Sherlock is alone now. With his empty mug and cold cup of tea. His book on stars laying open by his window. And his cherished violin always ready to play a sweet melody.


End file.
